


Beginning

by Kurisuta



Series: Grimoire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels, Canon Rewrite, Dragons, Earlier Introduced Castiel, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Family Magic, Foxes, Kitsune, Magic, Magic-Users, Nephilim, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Possession, Priestesses, Season/Series 01, Winchester Magic, Witches, coven - Freeform, gypsies, gypsy magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Sisters Mana Kuri and Reiko Singer have cast an awakening spell that ignites old memories and powers in the Winchesters, Crowley, and their own ancient family—the Watanabe family of Priestesses. As they join together to face the evils that now rise against them, love and fate and family holds them together in infinite strength.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Jimmy Novak (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Grimoire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006512





	1. Awakened

1450

Taijiya Cave

Fuedal Japan

The Lotis Priestess Midoriko ventured to the Taijiya Cave for the Final Battle.

“What was it you did to my beloved!” Midoriko demanded. “PAA-SA!”

“You want truth?” Khione said, lunging with knife like ice. “Why was your love so easily broken? Such a fragile, laughable trust you had in each other! He never doubted my disguise!”

“Despicable! ARE-GO!” Midoriko growled.

Spiritual chains bound the demonic priestess.

“KA-SHA!” Khione shattered the chains. “Your love was your undoing. Greatest Power? Don’t make me laugh! SHA-NA!”

Midoriko collapsed.

“Do you have even strength to finish me like you promised?” Khione laughed coldly. “RA-JI-KA!”

No! She would not die to the word with which she destroyed her beloved. She didn’t deserve it!

“UT-EI!” Midoriko screamed the counter-word.

Midoriko and Khione were both destroyed in the resulting explosion, bodies mummified in the cave.

Out of Midoriko’s chest sprang the mummified fully formed Shikon-no-Tama.

Complete within were the souls of Midoriko and Khione.

The village leader obeyed Midoriko’s order and disposed of the jewel in the Bone Eaters Well.

Over 500 years later, a baby girl was born with the jewel at her core. This girl was Kurai Singer.

Nov 2 1983

Lawrence, Kansas

Crickets chirped and a large deciduous tree with no leaves stood outside one of several suburban homes.

Inside a nursery a woman, Mary Winchester, wearing a white nightgown, carried a small child, her son Dean, into a dark room.

"Come on, let's say good night to your brother," Mary said, turning on the lights.

It was the nursery of a baby, Sam, who was lying in his crib and looking over at Mary and Dean. Mary set Dean down. Dean leaned over the side of the crib and kissed Sam on the forehead.

"'Night, Sam," Dean said.

Mary leaned over Sam as well. "Good night, love."

Mary brushed Sam's hair back and kissed his forehead.

"Hey, Dean," John said.

Dean turned.

John was in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt.

Dean rushed over to him. "Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy." John scooped Dean up. "So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

Dean shook his head, laughing."No, Daddy."

John laughed " No."

Mary passed John and Dean on the way out of the room. "You got him?"

"I got him." John hugged Dean closer. "Sweet dreams, Sam." John carried Dean out of the room, flipping off the lights.

Sam watched them go, gurgling, then tried to reach his toes. The baseball-themed mobile above Sam's crib began to spin on its own while Sam watched. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticked, ticked, stopped. The moon-shaped nightlight flickered.

xxx

In the Master Bedroom, lights flickered on and a baby monitor was sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of Mary and John. Strange noises came through the monitor. Mary, asleep in bed, stirred. She turned on the light on the nightstand.

"John?" Mary turned: she was alone. She got up.

Mary walked down the hall to Sam's nursery. A man, seen only in silhouette, stood over Sam's crib.

"John? Was he hungry?"

The man turned his head. "Shhh."

"All right." Mary headed back down the hallway.

The light by the stairs was flickering. Mary frowned and went to tap at it till the light steadies. "Hm."

More flickering light was coming from downstairs: Mary investigated. A war movie was on TV and John had fallen asleep watching it.

If John was here, Mary realized, then the man upstairs wasn't be John and must be a danger. She ran back upstairs.

"Sammy! Sammy!" Mary entered Sam's nursery and stopped short.

xxx

Upstairs, Mary screamed. John woke up.

"Mary?" John scrambled out of the chair.

"Mary!" John ran upstairs.

John burst through the closed door of the nursery.

"Mary."

The room was quiet and appeared empty except for Sam awake in his crib and John. John glanced around and pushed down the side of Sam's crib.

"Hey, Sammy. You okay?"

Something dark dripped next to Sam. John touched it. Two more drops landed on the back of John's hand. It looked like blood. John looked up. Mary was sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at John and struggling to breathe. John collapsed onto the floor, staring at Mary.

"No! Mary!"

Mary burst into flames. The fire spread over the ceiling. John stared, frozen. Sam wailed. John, reminded he was not alone, got up and scooped Sam out of his crib and rushed out of the room.

Dean was awake and came to investigate.

"Daddy!" Dean yelled.

John shoved Sam at Dean. "Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back!”

Dean stared for a moment. His mother was gone. Emotions built up inside his tiny form and burst out, suddenly flames formed, catching the room on fire.

“NOW Dean go!” John didn’t have time to wonder about what his son had just done, just had to protect both of them.

Dean turned and ran. The flames remained.

John turned back to the nursery. "Mary!"

The entire room was on fire. Mary herself could barely be seen. "No!"

Dean ran outside, holding Sam. "It's okay, Sammy."

Dean turned to look up at Sam's window, which was lit with gold. John ran outside, scooped up Dean and Sam, and carried them both away. "I gotcha."

Fire exploded out of Sam's nursery window.

The Lawrence fire department arrived. A firefighter got out of a fire truck and took over at the gauges for another firefighter.

"I got it. You go hold the line up."

The second firefighter goes to the back of the truck and took a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter took the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter was spraying through Sam's nursery window. A paramedic opened the back of an ambulance. A police officer waved some neighbors back. "Stay back. You have to stay back."

Across the street from the house, John and Dean sat on the hood of John's Impala, John holding Sam. John looked up at the remnants of the fire.

Dec 1, 1983

Kurai’s first memory was of being held in the arms of her mother as she screamed and cried. Tears not of childbirth, but of loss.

“Don’t do this!” Atsuko screamed.

Mana, her eldest sister, was holding spiritual chains binding their father, Bobby Singer. She looked up at Kaori, a question in her eyes.

“Mana.” Kaori said. Kaori was the current head of the Hikari family, and Kurai’s Grandmother. “There is no need for pity. Pity your mother if you must, for loving a hunter.”

Mana held fast to the chains. Bobby, for his part, was struggling, but could not speak. “But he is my father. And hunters know a lot about magic and spells. Maybe he can help—“

“That is enough!” Kaori exclaimed. “We are lucky. You and your sisters were born magical, like the rest of us. But with a hunter’s influence, you could end up harming the creatures you are meant to protect!”

Bobby fiercely struggled at this, but it was all for naught.

“I still don’t understand, Grams.” Mana said. “Why must I do this?”

“If you do not do as I say, Atsuko will be punished for her betrayal.” Kaori said threateningly.

“What has mother done that is so bad?” Mana asked, looking at her father’s panicked face.

“She mated with one of them.” Kaori spat. “The enemy. She is lucky that she and her children are to be spared.”

Kurai could hear every word. She wondered if her other sister, Reiko, age two, could hear them. She was just a baby, in her mothers arms, but she was aware of it all.

“What exactly is this man?” Mana asked.

“He is a hunter.” Kaori said it as if it was a curse word. “He is probably planning to kill us all.”

Bobby’s eyes pleaded with his child, his mother-in-law, his wife.

Kurai remembered crying then. She didn’t like the cruel words they were saying about her father. She wanted him back.

Atsuko didn’t shush her. She screamed and cried as well. Other members of the Hikari family grabbed her and held her back, and shushed Kurai.

But still, Kurai could hear Mana’s final words to her father, hushed so Kaori couldn’t here.

“This spell will only last as long as Kaori, the current family head, lives. When she is dead, you will wake and remember us. Come back to us alive...And when you do, kill me first, would you? That will be all I can do to make this up to mother. I'm sorry.”

And with those words, Mana held out her hand. A rune blazed upon it.

“SHI-NI!”

The rune hit Bobby in the face. His eyes went vacant as the memorie of his family disappeared. The chains shattered.

That was the last time Kurai could remember ever crying. After that, it seemed nothing would ever match her sorrow on that day.

February 28, 1986

Aoi Sora Camp

Hokkaido, Japan

"I love you," Atsuko Hikari held electric cables in her rubber gloved hands. She had just spoken to her daughter, Mana unsteadily ran and hid in the bushes.

Atsuko held out the cables, but the demon was upon her.

"Atsuko!" a shout rang out. Her angel, Sachiel, had come for her.

Electricity rippled through her form. She was gone.

Mana ran up the pier as the police zipped up her mother in a body bag. "Mommy? Mommy!"

Her eyes filled with tears.

Alone in the Hikari household, the infant Kuri cried for her mother.

In a flutter of wings, the angel Castiel appeared.

Castiel tilted his head, unsure of what to do. "Please…do not. I was sent by Sachiel…"

He lifted Kuri and held her in his arms. He touched her forehead, using his grace to calm her, then was overcome by a feeling of love. Spontaneously he started to sing to her.

The child quieted, and he put her to bed. "I will return when you have need of me.”

July 4, 2001

Sioux Falls Airport

“Bobby you’re home!” Sam rushed over to hug him.

“Sam you and Dean are together again. That’s good to see.” Bobby said. “Heard from your dad?”

Sam’s silence was enough.

Three young women approached holding luggage. They were all clearly Japanese, but also looked a little like Bobby, appropriate as he was their father. They were all wearing kimonos, the elder one in a blue kimono with a wave pattern, the middle one in a red and white kimono with flower pattern, and the youngest in a purple kimono with an orchid partner.

The elder one, Mana, had short dark hair, pale caramel skin, and almond shaped ocean blue eyes. The middle sister, Kurai, had long dark hair, medium caramel skin, and a warrior’s expression. She had bright blue eyes with a fleck of red. Reiko, had red hair and green eyes with a fleck of gold, and freckles.

Kurai ran and hugged Jimmy Novak, who had followed them to the airport.

“Jimmy!” Kurai said. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Jimmy hugged her. “It’s great to see you!”

“Dean...” Reiko said. “You really are a hero like everyone says.”

“You think so?” Dean grinned.

Kuri said, but rather than hug him, she made a strange gesture: fist clenched over her heart, and a bow. “Still a warrior.”

They headed to the Impala.

Bobby laughed. “You are exactly like Atsuko, Kurai. Minus the liquor.”

Kuri made a face. “Cmon I’m not like Mom.”

“Now don’t talk like that, Kuri.” Bobby scolded. “Your mother wanted you to be trained in her power so that you wouldn’t be consumed by it the way she was.”

“Consumed, or cursed?” Kuri questioned.

There was a silence as they got in the Impala.

“So it hasn’t gotten any better.” Bobby said. “Don’t worry. You’re safe here. Your home.”

July 31, 2001

Bobby’s House

“It’s so good to see you again.” Kuri said. “How was Tokyo?”

“It was fast, loud, and smelly.” Reiko said, wrinkling her nose. “So what’s that you got there?”

“This is something of Grams’” Kuri said. “She gave it to me in her will. It’s called the Grimoire.”

Kuri opened the book. “I was reading it, and I realized it talks a lot about this legendary group. It calls them the Omamori. It refers to a large group, that defeats evil. But it refers to the women of the pack primarily. The eldest is a creature of water, and can move objects. The middle is a fox of the fae and can stop molecules. The youngest is a dragon of ice, and can see all things.”

“What a beautiful story.” Reiko said. “Yet somehow familiar.”

She chuckled. “Fox of the Fae.”

“There’s an incantation here. It’s supposed to awaken sleeping magic within.” Kuri said. “Sounds like fun.”

“Nunc audi verba,

de dominatione Amaymonis:

Secreta absconditus in nocte.

Seniorem De Deorum hic quae sunt iuris.

Magni operis Magia est quaesivit.

Nocte et in hora

Et ego invocabo Proprium.

Sed et potestatis ad Omamori!

Volumus potestas!

Da nobis virtutem!”

Kuri finished the incantation then looked around. No reaction.

“Well you tried.” Reiko said.

Thunder sounded outside.

Reiko jumped, dropping her glass, and held out her hands.

The glass stopped! The air, the glass, the water in it...time had stopped.

“You stopped molecules!” Kuri said.

“You’re not frozen!” Reiko said. “Thank goodness.”

After a few minutes the cup began to fall again and Reiko caught it.

Kuri went and touched the book, particularly where it mentioned the Omamori.

“Hear now the words of the witches!” Kuri shouted.

Reiko took her hand. “The secrets we hid in the night!”

Xxx

Mana Hikawa was appraising a large, chained painting. She was at work in Esviel Museum as an Appraiser.

She wore a blue cheongsam top and black leather pants. Her dark blue jacket hid her skin condition—it was almost as if she had blue silver scales on her legs.

This totally gave her the creeps.

It was definitely priceless and belonged in a museum.

Suddenly there was a shudder and a man stepped out of the painting.

A demon emerged from the painting

“Why am I alive and whole again...after all this time?” He said. “And where is Crowley?”

He walked over to Mana.

“You don’t remember a thing, do you?” He said. “You don’t recognize me, do you Nicolae?”

“GET AWAY!” Mana yelled with a fierce anger. “THE OLDEST OF GODS ARE INVOKED HERE!”

The large demonic artwork was blasted back into the panting as Mana turned and fled.

Xxx

Kiana Ofuda finished her college essay to get into Stanford.

Kiana had long blonde hair that was striped by her favorite dyes. She had dark blue eyes and tanned skin. She was also a pop idol called Sera Vee.

What had happened?

She’d had a nightmare, something about death, and an accident.

Light glowed around her as she wished to be far away.

“The...great...work...of...Magic...is...sought...” Kiana sobbed.

And then there she was, in front of a cottage in the woods where time stood still.

And then back again at home lying on the bed.

Xxx

Crowley stood outside the house.

He looked up into the house.

He shuddered.

The moon glowed in the heavens.

“In this Night and in this Hour.” Crowley said.

Xxx

Sam Winchester looked up from his book.

How long had it been since he’d seen the Singer sisters.

He wondered what would happen now that it was all beginning

He sat the book down.

“I call upon the Ancient Power.” Sam said.

Xxx

Castiel stood inside his home in the Chinatown district of San Francisco.

Castiel wore brown Chinese formal clothes.

He felt his grace returning and sand swirled around him.

“I see. So it is time.” Castiel looked up to the heavens. “Finally.”

He touched the pendant he wore containing the Shikon. The pendant he pledged to give to his beloved Kurai.

“I will protect you...” Castiel said. “I call upon the Ancient Power.”

Xxx

Dean Winchester headed out of a diner towards his impala.

Then it struck him like a lightning bolt.

The call shot through him, and he forced himself to get into the impala.

Finally. After all these years, and he could see her again, Reiko. His girl.

Dean started the car and sped toward Bobby’s House, wanting to great his girl at long last.

Dean smirked. “Bring your powers to the Omamori.”

Xxx

All across the world, all of Team Free Will chanted.

“We want the Power. Give us the Power.”


	2. Love The Way You Lie

Nov 6, 2005

Reiko finished the last of the unpacking, putting a statue of an angel on the table.

“What’s that?” Reiko said.

“It’s something Grams always kept.” Reiko said. “She said it reminded her of why she hated men.”

Reiko glared at Dean as she said this.

The two had been fighting. Kuri and Reiko wanted to go hunting, but Dean was against it.

“Look I said it before and I’ll say it again. I’m not about to lose you.” Dean said.

“Right.” Reiko said. “So who are the brats?”

“They came with Sam.” Sam said by way of explanation.

A little boy with a big floofy tail wearing a bright red ring on his finger grinned mischievously at Reiko. A little girl, dark hair and eyes, very pale, wearing all black gave them a small smile.

“This is Shippo and Kai.” Sam said. “Shippo is a Cupid, in training to become Gabriel’s successor. Ninako is a reaper, in training to become Death’s successor.”

“So babysitting.” Reiko got Reiko’s pie out of the oven and smacked Dean’s hands away.

“Yeah till we get back.” Sam said.

Dean licked his fingers.

Reiko glared, but the two of them left.

Xxx

That’s when things got weird.

Reiko put on an apron and began to clean the Bunker from top to bottom.

She enlisted the kids help, and they were a spic and span team.

They swept all around Reiko in a flash, but she didn’t miss the weird look on Reiko’s face.

“Maybe I should call Dean?” Reiko attempted.

Reiko snatched the iPhone and put it in a basket with all the other electronics.

“Families should talk to each other.” Reiko’s smile was fixed and strange on her face.

Reiko attempted to head to the attic where the Grimoire was, but Nina and Shippo stopped her.

“We have to get everything ready.” Shippo said.

“For when they get home.” Nina finished.

Then the two fledglings went back into the kitchen.

Reiko fixed a turkey dinner, complete with stuffing and cranberries and pie, lots of pie.

Reiko entered the kitchen, released a ball of fox fire which blinded them.

Reiko dragged the kids outside. She was next to the creek.

“Stop it.” Nina said.

“They’ll be angry, and leave for good.” Shippo said.

“Who? Who’s gonna be mad?” Kuri asked.

“Dean and Sam.” The two chorused. “And you’ll make her cry. Reiko’s going to cry.”

Storming down from the Bunker, faster than Kuri thought possible was Reiko.

Using telekinesis she forced Reiko into the locked Bunker.

Kuri watched as she, Nina, and Shippo got in the creek.

Familiar, this was so familiar...

It hit her.

The weeping angel.

Kuri grabbed a hammer that was laying on the table and shattered the statue.

“DAMN IT GRAMS!” Kuri shouted, and breathed hard, running out into the creek.

Thankfully, no one was underwater quite yet.

Kuri realized belatedly, that child angels probably didn’t need to breathe.

Nov 16, 2005

The woman in white appeared in front of Dean’s car and he drove right through her. He yelled, and Sam knew something is wrong. The next minute, the woman in white was in the car with Dean.

"Take me home."

"I can't," he said.

She took control of the car and it drove on its own.

Realizing that the danger had spread to the boys, Kuri and Reiko commandeered motorcycles and rode to the Welch house just as the Impala pulled up.

Reiko’s ears perked up and she heard from inside the car Constance's voice. "I can never go home."

"You can't hurt me, I've never been unfaithful !" Dean pointed out.

Reiko ran forward to the car as Constance jumped on Dean intent on making him unfaithful, but he refused to give into her seduction. She started to hurt him and she transformed into real, grotesque features as Dean screamed.

Sam showed up and shot the ghost with his gun.

Dean looked at Reiko and motioned for her to move, then drove the car straight into the house, taking Constance's spirit with him. Sam, Kuri, and Reiko ran in and pulled Dean from the car, but Constance pinned them down with a desk. Kuri was scared, and reached out, but her powers were useless against a ghost.

Suddenly, Constance's dead kids' showed up. Reiko realized Constance was too scared to face her children because of the guilt of what she did. The kids took their mom's spirit back with them to the makai and all three apparitions vanished into a pool of water on the floor. Reiko, Sam, and Reiko pushed free and got in their car.

Xxx

Reiko sat with her head in her hands.

“So you got caught up by a ghost.” Dean said.

“IT’S YOUR FAULT!” Reiko punched him angrily.

“Whoa ok ok!” Dean jerked back from her mean right hook.

After a moment he sat beside her. “I waited a long time to find you again .”

“I know that. And now you’re trying to package me in a safety box so you won’t lose me.” Reiko said. “But if you do that things like this will keep happening. Ever since I was awakened, monsters and baddies are going to be attracted to my power no matter how safe I am. It’s better if we’re together. Fighting. Being proactive and hitting them before they come after us.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Proactive.”

Reiko pouted and glared.

“Alright.” Dean said teasingly. “As long as you promise to be my girlfriend?”

Reiko’s mouth opened and closed in shock—like a goldfish.

Nov 7 2005

Sam's Apartment

Stanford University

Sam let himself in. Everything was dark and quiet.

"Reiko?" Sam closed the door. "You home?"

Sam noticed a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a National Geographic. Sam picked one up and ate it as he snuck into the bedroom, smiling.

His smile disappeared as he saw a man holding Kiana, his girlfriend, to the wall, pinning her wrists with telekinetic abilities behind her back. She was rising to the ceiling.

"No!" Sam screamed and with the flick of a hand the demon hit the wall and then was gone before he could do anything. He grabbed Kiana and pulled her down and held her. Blood pooled from a wound in her abdomen, and Sam tried to staunch the bleeding.

Kiana faded from his hands in an orb of golden lights.

“NO!”

xxx

A police car was parked outside the building, police keeping back gawkers.

"What did Dean want with you for so long.” Kuri asked. "Checking for burns?"

"He asked me out," Reiko replied. "I think."

"And you said …?" asked Mana.

"I didn’t answer," Reiko replied. "Should I even be thinking about this? I mean, considering what I am? Do we date? Me and Dean aren’t really…”

Mana laughed. "Not only do we date but we usually get the best guys.

“But this is different,” Kuri said. “I wish there was a guy for me."

Castiel walked past Kuri. He gazed at the apartment, then headed around the corner.

"You will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now." Reiko said.

"Well, at least our lives won't be boring." said Kuri.

"But they'll never be the same." Mana replied.

"And this is a bad thing?” Kuri asked.

"No. But it could be a big problem." Reiko said.

"But what can we do?" Mana asked. "The Winchesters know our secret now, and it won't be long before they learn the rest."

"We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together." Reiko said. "Just like we always have."

"This should be interesting." Kuri said.

The two headed to the Impala, and met Dean there. Sam was standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. Dean looked at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face was set in a mask of desperate anger.

Sam looked up, then sighed, nodded, and tossed the shotgun into the trunk. "We got work to do."

Kuri shut the trunk with her power.

xxx

Kuri knelt at the newly unearthed altar. She lit incense and ran her hands over the blade she had found in the shrine’s vault. Blood pricked from the blade and stained the silver tint.

“Dear Cassiel, I hope I got your name right. I’m praying to you because I’ve finally come home and I wanted to thank you for that. I chose you to pray to because I found your weapons here at my shrine, your sword, Ruin, your winds, and your bow, Tempest. I also have here at your altar some sigils so your will hear me. Your sigil, and the sigil of your planet Saturn. But most of all...I chose you because you are the Angel of Tears. You watch over humans and cry for their pain. I want to give you my tears Cassiel. Amen.”

A few tears dropped into a small jar, and she placed it on the altar.


End file.
